Cleansing, conditioning, shaving and relaxation products are widely sold and used by persons on themselves, and by service personnel such as barbers, masseurs, healthcare workers and others, on clients. Most such products are sold in containers and are used directly therefrom, in their ambient condition, that is generally at room temperature. Typically, however, products that are under pressure, such as shaving creams and some lotions, emerge from containment somewhat chilled. In most instances, however, it would be preferable to have the product in a warmed state such that it is at or about skin temperature. In a warmed state products are less likely to cause discomfort and or shock. Further, chilled products tend to cause skin pores to close such that medication or soothing products cannot not be well dispersed. Further, with respect to shaving products, cold products can cause skin retractions which do not permit for a close comfortable shave.
It has also been found that persons having arthritis or other such conditions, infirmaries or other debilitating conditions, which do not allow for a full range of movements of one or both arms and/or movements in the hands and fingers, are not able to apply creams, lotions and conditioners to various parts of their bodies. Such persons, further, also typically have trouble working the product into the skin such that the product has its greatest effect possible. It would be desirable to have a device which could allow a user to reach every part of his or her body and carefully and deliberately apply and work in the products as needed.
Further, such persons as barbers, personal trainers, masseuses, physicians and other health care providers, are often requested to use warmed products on their charges such that the product must be warmed up, handled and placed on the body part. In such instances, in order to provide the appropriate and desirable heat to the body and taking into account the tendency of the product to lose heat as it is moved to the body, the product must typically be warmed to a higher, possibly uncomfortable, temperature such that when placed on the body its temperature is ideal for the intended use. Also, it may be preferable to the person applying product and to the person receiving product that minimal physical contact be made. It would be desirable to have a device which could allow a profession to apply warmed product to a body without being scalded by the product and to be able to work the product into their client's skin easily and effectively.